ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Team Begins
Episode Brandon was playing Destroyer of Worlds when Alpha burst through the wall. Brandon: HEY! Do you know how much walls cost? Alpha: Don't care. Alpha picked up Brandon by the neck and a red flash covered the screen. Theme Song! H20 was playing soccer with Tron when Alpha flew over and blasted the ball with an energy beam. H20: Hey! Why would you do that, jerk!? Alpha: Silence! Alpha flew over to H20 and picked him up. A red flash was shown, and H20 was gone. Tron: H20! Alpha: I would be more worried about yourself. Come on machine boy, hit me with your best shot. Tron: Machine boy? Alpha: You don't know your own powers. Sad. The two humans didn't have any powers. However, you do. Imagine making a big fat sword. Tron: Um...OK (concentrates really hard and makes the BFS) Cool! Wait, why are you helping me? Alpha: So this wouldn't be too boring. Tron swung the BFS at Alpha, who jumped over it. Alpha blasted Tron, knocking him over. Alpha ripped the BFS off Tron's arm, and merged into his arm. Alpha: Soon I will have more weapons than this...but this will have to do. Alpha swung it downward at Tron, and another red flash covered the screen. The flash faded away, showing Nami playing ping-pong with Rob. Alpha broke through the ceiling and used the BFS to cut the table in half. Nami: Hay! Who do you think you are? Alpha: I am a villain! Alpha swung the BFS at Rob, who vanished in a flash of red light. Nami: Rob! What did you do to him!? Alpha: I took back what was mine! He had a special nanite in his body that belonged to me! What happened to the rest of him, I do not know. But you will soon find out. Alpha swung the sword down at Nami, making red light cover the screen. When the light faded, Brandon, H20, Tron, Rob and Nami were in stasis fields with Azmuth in front of them. Azmuth explained thier powers to them, and a montage of them trianing in virtual reality played. Azmuth: You five are ready. Or at least are as powerful as you can ever get. Now, you must take down Alpha! Azmuth teleported the five down to the warehouse where Alpha lived. Brandon: Everyone! Charge! The team charged into the warehouse, where Alpha was working on some type of machine. Brandon: Alpha! Surrender or enter a world of pain! (transforms) NRG! H20 turned into Four Arms, Nami made mana around her hands, Tron made the Smack Hands and Rob absorbed the ground. Alpha shot an energy blast at Four Arms sending him flying into Nami. Rob turned his hand into a mace and charged at Alpha. Alpha dodged and blasted him away. Alpha: Attack me all you want, Brandon. We both know that you can't defeat me! NRG: We'll see about that! NRG charged at Alpha, but was hit by a lightning bolt. NRG: How did you do that!? Alpha: I took the five nanites from you that gave me the powers of a god! Alpha made NRG go flying through a wall and blasted Tron. Tron used his Smack Hands to break a tube with Galvanic Mechamorph bits floating in it. The parts went around Tron and made the Upgrade Suit. Alpha: MY MECHAMORPH SUIT! Tron: I wonder what it can do...(makes upgraded BFS) SWEET! Alpha: You will pay for what you have done! Alpha created his own BFS, which he slammed into Tron's, making them both shatter. Alpha charged a time blast in his hand but Tron picked up part of his BFS and stabbed Alpha in the stomach with it. Alpha: Can't....die.... Alpha knocked Tron away and made himself and his machine vanish in a flash of light. THE END Characters Heroes *Team Brandon *Azmuth Villains *Alpha Category:Krosskothen Category:Team Brandon Season 1 Category:Series Premieres